Nami find herself in a couple of bad situations
by abbz7111
Summary: This is a LuNa fan fiction. Nami find herself in the hands of different Pirates. Luffy doesn't know where she is. Nami comes face to face with some very important people including Red Haired Shanks and Blackbeard!


It's my first Fanfiction so please be nice, I'm sorry if it goes really fast. Let me know what you think :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece!

The orange haired navigator look out to sea. The breeze in her face pushing her long hair back, she sighed.

"It's a nice day, the weather seems stable" She smiled to herself, knowing that today will be relaxing. The Straw Hat Crew have almost arrived at a new island, Nami intends to spend some quality time with Luffy, since she wasn't able to last time.

"Oi Nami!" The abrupt voice came from behind, her Captain stumbled towards her, knocking her forward as he embraced her from behind.

"Luffy! Baka" She knocked him on the head and he released her.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry Nami" Nami felt Luffy's hand on her waist as he pulled her closer, she responded by leaning her head on his shoulder. The couple stood there staring at the course the ship was in for what seemed like hours. A large ship came into view, a pirate ship. Luffy grinned and broke away from the embrace with Nami.

"OI! Everyone, there's another pirate ship" The Captains first mate Roronoa Zoro appeared wearing an evil grin followed by Ussop, Brooke, Sanji and Franky. The men love it too much when there is a possibility for battle. Nami sighed.

"If you must" Nami said. Hearing this approval from Nami, Luffy ordered the Sunny towards the pirate ship. The crew took up their normal positions, Ussop being in the crows nest, to cover his friends with his sharp shooter skills. Zoro, Sanji Brooke and Franky stood at the front of the ship and Luffy stood on the head of his beloved ship with his hat slightly over his eyes showing off a wicked grin full of excitement. Nami, Robin and Chopper sat inside chatting waiting for it to be over, although they are fair fighters, the three of them prefer not to get involved in unnecessary battles and stay out of the crazed pirates' way.

The two ships eyed each other off before commencing battle.

NAMI POV:

I heard the roars from above where the two sides will be clashing swords, rubber, legs, weapons and whatever Ussop was deciding to shoot today. They will win.

"I want to get to this island already, the guys get so sidetracked" Nami sighed.

"They are just blowing off steam" Robin's right, they have all been eager for a battle lately. This fight will do them good. I sighed. Some of the screams and sounds of fighting began to seize. The door flung open and the three pirates turned to see a group of unfamiliar pirates smiling at them. Chopper was first to act, changing forms and knocking most of them out, Robin was next and the two of them burst through the door taking Marines with them. 'Seems like I can never not get involved' I thought. I stood up and walked outside, ClimaTact in hand. I began knocking down pirates one by one. I moved closer to the pirate ship and boarded. 'I'm ending this' I thought. I ran through the pirate ship, knocking many of the enemy out allowing the place to be mine. I began navigating the ship further away from the Sunny. When I felt there was a safe distance between the pirate ship and the Sunny, I dropped the anchor and turned to face the direction of the Sunny.

"Where's the ship?!" The Sunny was out of sight, I must of moved it too far away.

"Dammit" I cursed. How could I be so stupid, I wasn't thinking. A group of pirates walked into the room and I know I'm in the shits.

3RD PERSON POV:

The Straw Hat Crew reassembled on deck, drinking and singing, celebrating their victory.

"Hey Robin, where's Nami?" The Captain grinned a cheeky smile, he had plans for her.

"She must still be in the kitchen" The Captain flung the kitchen door open only to find an empty room. Luffy's face became more worried as he searched the ship over again searching for his lover.

"Nami's gone!" Luffy shouted panting, the crew stopped what they were doing, confused as to where she would be.

NAMI'S POV:

The pirates moved closer with sickening grins on their faces, they scanned my body, I felt exposed but held my climatact firm. The first one lunged at me and I swiftly knocked him to the ground, then came another and another and before I knew it I couldn't keep up with them. I felt hands grab my wrists and out of the corner of my eye I saw a hand come towards my face I winced but felt nothing and saw only darkness.

I don't know how long I was out for, I didn't even know I was out. All I know is that I'm cold, and I cant see anything. I groped around, I can feel steel. 'I'm probably in a cell' I thought. My hands are bound in my lap, I pull them up and reach for my eyes. I pull the blind fold down around my neck. I am in a cell, as I predicted, I can't do anything but sit here. I heard footsteps and I peered into the darkness only just making out a figure walking towards me.

"Hey Lady! Finally awake are we" A deep voice chuckled.

"You're lucky" he bent down so we were at eye level. "The Captain wants to see you on deck" I said nothing. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the gate, I could smell the liquor on him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet and began dragging me out of the cell down a passage. My heart raced, I can't do anything, I have no weapon and no friends, I'm all alone. He led me through a door to outside, the sun stung my eyes and I squinted, blinking away the sudden pain. On the deck was a rowdy bunch of men, we walked through them as they all hooted at me with excitement. I don't like being the only girl. I was pushed to the ground and sat there in front of some very large boots, I looked up to find the owner very handsome. He too smelt of liquor, I wasn't expecting him to be good-looking. He grinned down at me.

"Now Straw Hat girl, I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer" He said confidently I did nothing, but stare at the decking.

"What's your name?" He asked. I said nothing. He nodded to one of the pirates who kicked my stomach sending me flying towards the other side of the deck.

"N-nami" I weakly replied. He grinned and pulled me up my feet dangling above the ground.

"Good" He breathed. "Next question!" He dropped me on the ground, I landed on my back and hit my head on the decking, giving myself a slight concussion.

Before the Captain could ask another question, the ship fell silent as a slight whistling sound was heard before half the ship caught alight. The ship rocked side to side as it came under attack, the pirates screamed and ran towards the incoming ship. The ships collided and a bunch of screams could be heard. I began crawling away from the commotion, and spied a row boat. I stood up and bolted towards the row boat, not thinking. I climbed in and attempted to release the boat, the bindings stopped me. The fighting became louder my captors were obviously overwhelmed and I don't want to stick around to see them sink. I lay on my back and began kicking the metal that was holding up the boat. I desperately kicked until the metal broke off sending the row boat down into the ocean. I fell with it, when I hit the boat, I felt my concussion growing worse. My head is dizzy and too light, I stumbled around before lying on my stomach, holding on for my life.

There was a loud banging noise and the ship began descending into darkness. The ship disappeared, all that was left was the other pirate ship. My vision became blurry, a large man stepped towards me and picked me up.

When I came round, my bindings had been undone, and I lay in a bed with an aching pain in my head. I surveyed y surroundings, I definitely wasn't on the Sunny. I sat up and headed towards the door, I slowly opened the door and peered out, the sky was dark and clear. The deck was empty. 'they must be asleep' I thought. I slowly closed the door again and lent against it trying to aid the pain in my head. I heard footsteps followed by a knocking sound on the door. When there was no reply, the force began playing with the handle and began pushing the door open. I began resisting, I don't want to know who this person is. I was knocked back and a thin figure stood above me, he hauled me up and carried me on deck. I began thrashing and kicking in an attempt to get to the ground. He held me firm and continued walking, he walked to the side of the ship and stepped up walking across a plank towards another ship.

"I got her Boss, she was awake" The thin person dropped me on the new deck with a thud. I looked up only to come face to face with Blackbeard. I froze, unable to move. 'This is the man who caused Luffy so much pain, I hate him' I thought. He leaned closer and smiled at me, I sat there wide eyed, unable to do anything. When he turned his back I felt a surge of anger towards him and I lunged up at him, my fists in the air as a feeble attempt to cause some damage. He side-stepped and I came crashing to the ground. I lay there for a few moments and began looking around, I saw Blackbeard, Shanks, Kaido and Big Mom all of which are staring at me. I felt my breath shorten.

"you're interrupting our meeting girl" Kaido said bitterly, shooting me a stern look. I buried my face in my arms, lying on the floor.

"Who is she?" Shanks asked Blackbeard.

"I'm gonna make her my new woman!" Blackbeard said proudly.

"The last one ran away" he added. I closed my eyes tight, unable to say anything, the thought of Blackbeard of all people and me invaded my mind and I began to cry. The Four Emperors obviously heard my sobbing because the next thing I knew some pirate hoisted me up only to slap me across the face, sending me back down.

"My woman, is tough she doesn't cry" Commented Blackbeard. I bit my lip and held my face and I stood up. I took a deep breath and face Blackbeard.

"What's your name woman?" Blackbeard asked. I stood there glaring at him.

"Nami" I replied.

"See we are getting to know each other now, come sit next to me" I did as I was told and sat next to Blackbeard.

"Who are you? It's not everyday, I find a good-looking woman as a prisoner." Everyone turned to me, waiting for my answer. 'What do I say?' Scenarios flashed through my mind, If I tell him the truth, I might not make it out of here alive.

"I am nobody, my town was raided, that is all." I blandly said lying like a professional. His face was unamused. The attention was taken away from me as they continued their discussion, I looked at the sky, then the water. I generally got an idea of the currents around the boat based on the movement of the ship, wind and weather conditions. I caught in the corner of my eye, an arm moving closer, Blackbeard's arm. He wrapped it around my shoulder and pulled me close, I tensed. His hand stared to massage my shoulder. 'I can't take much more of this' I thought. I abruptly stood up, shaking his arm off me, I ran to the side of the boat and leaped off. 'there is a current which should help me swim away, anywhere is better than here' I hit the water and began swimming, not swimming but sinking. I looked down and saw huge glowing eyes looking back up at me. 'Shit' I thought 'Sea Kings!' I began swimming as fast as I could away from the boat. 'I'd rather get eaten than go back there' I felt a grip on my foot and turned to see Red Haired Shanks preventing me from swimming any further. I thrashed slightly, wanting him to let me go but instead he pulled me by my foot, I surged through the water before he held me around my waist. The eyes disappeared after looking at Shanks. I wrapped my arms around him, breathing heavily.

"You're an idiot" He said. This is the man who gave Luffy his hat, I know who he is, it's better if Shanks doesn't know who I am. Shanks held onto a rope that began pulling us up. I held on to him, and noticed his missing arm. I pushed my face into his chest and mumbled "I'm Sorry"

When we were back on deck, Shank's crew threw his black cape on his shoulders. I sat near the edge of the ship curled in a ball. Shanks returned to his place in the circle.

"Shanks! Why'd you save her, she's my woman, I chose what to do with her" Blackbeard shouted, Shanks said nothing and continued to drink some sake. Blackbeard walked over to me and hauled me up to my feet. He glared at me.

"Come on woman! Meeting is over!" He shouted. All the Emperors stared to leave. He started to drag me towards his ship, but I resisted, I fell to my knees purposefully in an attempt to make myself heavier. He shot me a stern look, but I held firm. Kaido and Big Mom left all that is left is Blackbeards' and Shanks' crew.

"I can't be your woman" I said my eyes on the ground. His grip on my wrist began to tighten.

"And why not?" he questioned.

"I already have someone" The words came out so easily. He released his grip.

"Who?" he persisted. I looked around, searching for a name.

"My Captain" I simply said. There was shock around the room as they realised I had lied previously.

"So you're a pirate! You lied to me!" He grabbed me by the neck. "Who's your Captain?" He spat. I said nothing, his grip tightened, I began to lose air and I clawed at his grip. He released me and I fell forward gasping for air.

"Check the wanted posters, for Nami, find out what crew she is from" Blackbeard ordered Shanks stood there waiting out of curiosity. The pirates scurried around searching through posters. Minutes passed before one shot up.

"Found her!" He exclaimed.

"And?" Blackbeard continued.

"Cat Burglar Nami, says she is from the Straw Hat Crew, her Captain is Monkey .D. Luffy" He stated.

I stood up. Shank's crew stared at me, shocked especially Shanks himself.

"Then- L-luffy?" Shanks managed to say. I turned towards Blackbeard his face was darkened, and he smiled.

"You're Luffy's woman?" He laughed. "You just made my day" He lunged forward striking me in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of me and I coughed up blood. He then slapped me across the face and pulled my face closer to his.

"Think about what you're doing Blackbeard" Shanks warned.

"Why? I don't see Straw Hat anywhere" He laughed. "I wonder if Straw Hat will ever be able to touch you again after I'm done with you." He grinned and pulled my face closer to his as if going to kiss me but was stopped by Red Haired Shanks. Who pulled me away from him, throwing me on the floor. After I regained my composure I began crawling away.

"You don't have any reason to protect her Shanks" Blackbeard spat.

"She is Luffy's friend, therefore she is my friend" Shanks simply stated. The two stood there facing each other ready to fight before they were cut off. By the presence of an aery ship. I recognised the ship straight away as the Sunny. Suddenly Luffy was on the other side of the ship. He walked towards me ignoring the commotion occurring in front of him.

"L-luffy, I'm-" I was cut off my his lips as they captured mine. I melted in his arms. His hands held my back and I winced slightly. He paused noticing this, he looked at my back and saw cuts form the numerous times I had fallen down. Luffy took off his hat and placed it on my head.

"Zoro" He quietly said. And in an instant his first mate was beside him.

"Wait Luffy, It's nothing, just a scratch, I'm fine, really!"

"I tasted blood" Luffy said darkly. "Don't tell me you're alright" he said sternly. Zoro picked me up, and began walking back to the ship cradling me in his arms.

"Don't think I'm just gonna let you take my woman! Straw Hat" Blackbeard shouted. Shanks stepped back.

"She's not yours" Luffy said.

Pirates began lunging towards Zoro and I, he swiftly dodged them. They started dropping like flies as they were picked off one by one by Ussop who was safely on the Sunny. Zoro relaxed as whenever someone lunged towards us, Ussop shot them. I looked back towards Luffy who was facing Blackbeard.

"Zoro, put me down" I ordered. He ignored me.

"Zoro! Put me down"

"Sorry Nami, Captains orders" He smiled, before passing me to another nakama. Zoro returned to Luffy's side. I looked up at Sanji's face.

"Nami are you hurt?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, put me down" I gasped. He ignored me and kicked through the air over to the Sunny. He took me inside and passed me to Chopper who immediately checked my injuries.

3RD PERSON POV:

"Are you trying to take everything I love away from me Blackbeard?" Luffy asked. The fat man laughed at his comment.

"Trust me Straw Hat, it's been pure coincidence on both occasions." He smirked.

Both Pirates stood firm, staring at each other. Shanks stepped forward and placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Luffy I know you're angry, but now is not the time." Shanks said calmly. Luffy said nothing, instead walked away from both Shanks and Blackbeard towards the Sunny.

"Next time Blackbeard, I'll kick your ass" Luffy said as he walked away closely trailed by Zoro. The two of them jumped onto the Sunny.

"It's time you leave, before he changes his mind" Shanks said to Blackbeard. Blackbeard only laughed before walking away with his crew. Shanks watched the Blackbeard pirates sail away.

"Oi Shanks" Luffy began. "Thank you" Shanks smiled before entering the Sunny with his crew.

NAMI'S POV:

I stared at the ceiling of my room. I hate lying down. Luffy barged into my room almost kicking down the door.

"Nami" he panted. Before collapsing at my side. He held my hand.

"I thought I lost you"

"I'm fine, Shanks saved me" I patted his head. Luffy looked up at me, before climbing under the covers and holding me in bed. He massaged my shoulders.

"I know" he breathed. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his musky scent.

3RD PERSON POV:

Shanks peered in the room where Nami and Luffy lay. He smiled to himself. Luffy was snoring. The couple looked so peaceful.


End file.
